Hear No Evil
by skylover4life
Summary: Things take an unexpected turn when Elly Strauss takes a trip to meet her pen pal in London who claims to Be a ghost hunter and a psychic medium. Well, when you add sexy twin prodigies, an aloof Chinese mentor, a preistess , a cameraman and a bodyguard? What else can go wrong? Pre-Series: Oc\Original Plot.


**Hey Guys! Happy almost Hallows Eve! Now, I know I should be working on the my other Fanfic "II The Pink Panther II" which I am. I have some of the next chapter written out. It's a tad difficult to put one episode in a single chapter but I'll still do it. My updates might be slow because I'm due to go back to school in like four days.**

**Well, I just wanted to re-vamp "Actions Speak Louder Than Words" and Remake it and tweak the story from the Original. I'm debating to make three cases before it runs into the actual plot line.**

**Its similar to my previous story only the main original character will not be related to Mai. In the future I plan on giving them a sibling relationship.**

**There will be a hell lot of unique Original Characters.**

**I want to veer off from most morbid depressing stuff.**

**Hey…I know this is off topic but…**

_**RANT-NO-JUTSU!**_

**Doesn't but me feel a little offended when a Mary-Sue throws nasty comments to your favorite characters for no good apparent reason? I'm like WUT…Why? Why would you say that!? That was out of line! What the HECK!?…and then all of the characters act very slow. Like they can't comprehend how smart Mary-Sue-San really is. When Mary-Sue-San has average vocabulary structure.**

**AND for some strange reason the stoic character becomes shallow and admires her butt and her honkers. I don't know what kind of ridiculous abilities you have Mary-Sue-San but you can't be a promiscuous beatch and be super sexy and powerful at the same time.**

**I swear to you people. I read a ficcy where a girl was: Famous, but not famous? , powerful, beautiful, never went to school and is more knowledgeable than your average honor student *without EVER attending school, was a Dandere and Tsundere, making a canon character jello within THE FIRST HOURS OF MEETING.**

**HERE.**

**Take this.**

_***Gives you a bat and lowers her head whilst gesturing to the crown of her head***_

**Yup. Right there.**

_**Story Type Genre: Supernatual\Mystery\Romance**_

_**Summary: Things take an unexpected turn when Elly Strauss takes a trip to meet her pen pal in London who claims to Be a ghost hunter and a psychic medium. Well, when you add sexy twin prodigies, an aloof Chinese mentor, a priestess , a cameraman and a bodyguard? What else can go wrong? Pre-Series: Oc\Original Plot.**_

* * *

><p>[ Chapter One: The Letter ]<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>THUDUMP. THUDUMP. THUDUMP.<strong>_

Sweat began to trail down my face as I pushed my body forward. I began to wheeze dangerously as I starved my lungs of precious oxygen.

I was pushing my body to its limits.

My heart was getting ready to burst within the confines of my chest. The burning ache in my calves warned my of how much I was straining my body.

_'No! I had to make it…I have to make it outside!'_

I began to stagger within each stride as I made my way out of the endless hallway. I made a sharp turn and laid my eyes on the first window I've seen in this entire maze of corridors. Upon seeing my chance of escape my throat cracked out a small whimper of joy and desperation.

I put every ounce of strength into each step as my ticket to sweet freedom and safety grew closer. The moment was short-lived when my foot got caught on a pice of plywood that sent me hurdling towards the floor.

The hallway started to darken and had an eery orange glow.

"How…? How did the fire get here so quickly?!"

I pushed myself towards the wall as I used it for support. The air was thick and smelled of burning plastic and wood. I looked at the plywood that caused my fall.

The plank was chacoal black as it lay on the floor.

'How did this even get here?! This side of the building isn't in flames yet!?'

The once unscathed hallway warped into a stair corridors that overlooked my old living room; that… was now in flames…it consumed all of my personal belongings and precious momentos and turned them into piles of burning ash.

I braced myself against the wall.

A disturbing hack shook my body as the soot and smoke filled my lungs. I pulled myself up despite the scream of protests my body was racking me with until the stairs collapsed with the ceiling.

The unpleasant hot air had flushed myself.

It was so overwhelming…

**I'm afraid**.

My body trembled uncontrollably and my breaths hitched as I sobbed. Cupping my palms I placed them over my ears and shut my eyes.

**_'…I WAN'T OUT… '_**

"Please…why won't anybody help me..?"

The salty stinging tears overflowed as I cried hysterically.

**_xxXXxx_**

Shooting my head of my desk let out a final gasp and looked around in a daze.

Until my breathing was getting out of control. I opened my marker case and pulled out my inhaler.

I took a deep and slow breath in while simultaneously administering the dose of medication from the inhaler.

I trembled as I walked to my bathroom. I shakily turned the faucet on and splashed my face ridding my face from the sweat I managed to gain from my lucid nightmare.

Lifting a small towel in my face I looked at myself. My face was unusually pale and the dark circles under my once rich almond eyes where starting to look like a murky orange... And a little bloodshot.

I ran my fingers to find my mocha locks were disheveled and knotted.

"Good lord. I can't count how many times this hair rebels against me."

I grabbed my brush and made my way back to my desk. I opened up and envelope that lay on my desk.

"Grandma must have left it while I must have slept." My dream had only shifted a one-eighty degree minutes before waking up I presumed.

The clock mocked me as I gave it a disapproving stare.

It was barely three thirty in the afternoon…she had only snapped for almost an hour.

My eyes rested on the large box with an envelope tied to it. Of course, it must have been from my pen pal in London. A small smile found its way on my face as I opened the letter.

_**Dear Elly,**_

_**It's great to see you have such an interest for the paranormal world! Quite exciting!**_

_**It's great to hear your grandmum is doing great! Good for her! She is definitely interesting. If I had told my Senpai he would be dying for a chance to meet her and see such abilities himself-Yes he would!**_

_**Ah, so that makes sense. Well schizophrenia doesn't affect someone until their around their twenties, so you should be fine!…Besides, your mental evaluation came out as expected but wouldn't cause anything worse than a panic attack.**_

_**Remember when I told you that Senpai was very curious about you? Well, he said he would give you psychic evaluation right here in london-Yes he did!**_

_**Hmmmm…**_

_**Maybe if Walt is nice he could let me show you how we run things!**_

_**As for the night-light thing, I understand I can get you some deary! Some people say that lights actually ward off most spirits after all!**_

_**Oh! Deary! I almost forgot! The macaroons are a gift from mummy and me. I told her that you never ate a French macaroon! She said "Well dearest. Lets go order them now!"**_

_**Aren't they beautiful!?**_

_**Aren't they adorable!?**_

_**Just like the lovely painting you made for me. Mummy and Daddy framed it in my library.**_

_**Oh! Don't forget! The plane leaves exactly four hours after you read this. I'll see you soon at the airport dearest Elly!**_

_**-Hanah Lee**_

Hannah Lee wasn't your average pen pal. Was she?

She was the best, bubbly, british, ghost hunting, seventeen-year old medium she's ever known.

If anyone could help her with the strange creepy voices she heard almost all the time…it would probably be her.

"Thanks...Hannah."

* * *

><p><strong>** A\N: Hopefully Oliver makes an appearance in he next Chapter. I hope you'll like Elly and Hana-Chan. Please feel free to review! Guests are also very welcome to review positive or constructive criticism. **<strong>


End file.
